A Forbidden Love
by becky626
Summary: My version of the Twilight Saga. Jacob falls in love with a human
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my last class of the day, History. He was rambling on about a project we where going to start working on today. He is pairing us up with partners to enable us to be socialized individuals… yada yada yada. I have lived in this small town all my life and nothing ever happened. The biggest news in town was when they changed the flavor down at the ice cream shop every month. It was a little hard to travel anywhere else when you live on the Juan islands, little town called Friday Harbor. It is a tiny island surrounded by water. It has ever changing weather.

You would have to have a boat or take a boat to get to anyone of the busy cities. I have always wanted to travel somewhere else. It's not like there is anyone here on Friday  
harbor to stop me.

See my father is a lawyer, a big lawyer; he is gone most of the year. My mother died last year, and so my father has become a workaholic. I am of legal age to take care of my self, so I told my father I can handle it. So he lives in Spokane Washington most of the year, Visits when he gets time off. My name is Caylee and I live alone in Friday harbor, I am currently a senior in high school with enough credits to graduate. But I haven't found the right scholarship for me to get out of this unexciting place.

"Alright, and the last pair is Caylee and Jacob, You will do a report on our lovely city Friday Harbor, You will find the best location is to visit the library on the reservation." Just as he finished what he was saying the bell rang.

I began to place my notebooks in my bag and got up to leave, just as I walked out the door I heard.

"Hello I am Jacob, your partner"

"Hi I am Caylee" I said with a smile "Well where we off to, school library?"

"Well he just suggested the Library on the Reservation."

"Sure we can go there"

Oh my gosh he was totally gorgeous, and he has the second highest grade in class well under mine. He had peircing green eyes that look like he is reading you mind, and looking deap into my soal. But i liked it, it didn't scare me. I not a believer in Love at first siget but wow, it was like a shotic charge.

**Tune in For chapter 2. Will Caylees Life change because of this report.**

**What will happen between Jacob and her????**

**Please Review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We walked to the library that was on the reservation.

We looked through the books. I came across a book that was about Friday harbor legends. I pulled it off the shelf and sat down at the table; shortly after sitting down he came and sat next to me.

"What did you find?" he asked with a stack of books

"The most interesting book in this county" I said "It says _Friday Harbor legends"_

"Hmmm" I looked just as curious as I did "What kind of legends???"

"There is one here about wolfs, how they can turn from man into beast"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh this is cool"

"You don't believe in that do you? I think its silly"

"Your right" I said

I looked at the clock on the wall it said 5:30. We should leave the library will close in a little bit. We both grabbed a stack of books to check out. I managed to sneak the legends book in my pile without him knowing.

We checked out our books and started to walk… in no real direction.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"You would have to carry those books with you."

"I can run home real fast, it's not far from here"

"Alright, I can walk myself home you know? I do it everyday"

"No I will walk you home, you sit here on this bench and I will be right back"

Without any hesitation he was walking away. I was waiting there for 3 minutes and he was back.

"You must not live far that was fast"

I got up and we began to walk.

"I live like right there" He pointed off into the distance at no particular area, which told me nothing about how far he lives from the library.

He walked me home, and walked my upstairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door threw the books on the couch.

"You can come in"

"You sure I don't want to get you into trouble"

"No trouble, there is no parents to get in trouble from"

"Huh?"

"My mom died last year, and my dad is off on a business trip, he is a lawyer" I said as I book my back pack down "He only comes home if he has time off"

"You are all alone here, that must suck!"

"It does its kind of scary"

"I could imagine" he said "Hey you should come over for dinner tomorrow at my house eat with me and me dad, then we can work on our project"

"Sure I like that"

"Well I will be going, see you tomorrow in history class" He started to walk backwards straight into the thing of flowers I had placed in an awkward spot, cause I didn't have anywhere else to place them.

"Watch out!"

It was too late I closed my eyes waiting for the sound of shattering glass. But I didn't hear one so I opened my eyes and the vase was on the little table and I heard the door shut, and notice the Jacob was gone.

How did that not fall? Even if I tried to save the vase it would still fall to the ground?

I sat down on the couch and the legends book came into my vision. So I picked it up and turned to the wolf article I was reading earlier.

"_Wolves have an enormous amount of speed, they travel in groups for better hunting, they wear down there prey, then attack at a critical point" I read on "they have great agility better then any animal on the planet."_

What if Jacob was a Wolf, I thought to my self, No that can't be. He couldn't harm a fly.

**Tune in for chapter 3. What will Caylee discover? Is Jacob Hiding something?**

**Comment/Review**


End file.
